


[podfic] Family Resemblance

by reena_jenkins, tigriswolf



Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Len has seen pictures of his great-great-grandmother’s great-grandmother's brother, John. The older Len gets, the more he looks like the man, until they’re damned near identical."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Family Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family Resemblance (part one)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/43321) by tigriswolf. 
  * Inspired by [Family Resemblance (part two)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/43324) by tigriswolf. 



 

 **Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile) **reena_jenkins**    
  
**Warnings:**  crossover, alternate universe - canon divergence, spoilers for both movies

 **Length:**  00:10:29  
  
**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DOOM_ST-xi\)%20_Family%20Resemblance_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
